


Written in the stars.

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [10]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Astronomy, Cute, F/F, Fluff, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Jeongyeon has taken an Astronomy class, but what is the reason for her taking it?





	Written in the stars.

“Good morning class,” the professor said as he started the lesson. “In today’s session we are going to be learning about the Moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Now can anybody te-” was all he could say before being interrupted.

“Sorry I’m late professor.” a brunette girl, breathing heavily, apologised as she walked over to her seat.

“And just why are you late Miss Yoo?” the professor asked.

“Well last night I was struggling to sleep, so I gazed upon the sky full of stars and started thinking about this class. Next thing I know its eight o’clock and I was running late” Jeongyeon replied as she made her way over to her seat.

“Well, please try to not be late next time,” the professor went back to what they were talking about before Jeongyeon interrupted them.

Jeongyeon sat down at her seat and got out her notepad, text book and pencil case ready to start making notes. “So was all that true?” a voice came softly from beside her, but enough to startle Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon turned and saw Myoui Mina sat next to her, facing in her direction. Jeongyeon froze when she saw Mina was looking at her. There was only one reason for Jeongyeon to take the astronomy class. It wasn’t the professor, it wasn’t the subject, it was Mina. Jeongyeon had had a crush on Mina from the first time that she saw her, but she couldn’t find the courage to do anything about her feelings.

“Jeongyeon,” Mina tried again, “I said was all of that true? About you not being able to sleep and looking up at the stars.”

“Yes, I wasn’t able to sleep, and I did look up to the stars from out of my window, but I wasn’t thinking about this class.” Jeongyeon finally told Mina.

“Well, what were you thinking about then?” Mina was now curious as to why Jeongyeon would lie to the professor, but before Jeongyeon could give her answer a voice from the front of the classroom boomed.

“Miss Yoo, Miss Myoui, care to tell the class what you were talking about?” the professor had caught them talking to each other. Before Jeongyeon could come up with a response to tell him, Mina has started speaking.

“I’m sorry professor, it’s my fault. I was curious as to why Jeongyeon was late. Please don’t blame her, blame me. I’ll be sure not to do it again professor.” Mina looked down in embarrassment after she blurted out what the conversation was about, but she knew she couldn’t have Jeongyeon take the blame after she had already been late to the lesson.

“Okay Miss Myoui, thank you for your honesty, but you’ll be coming back at lunch for extra study.”

Jeongyeon waited for the professor to turn their back before turning to whisper to Mina. “Why did you take the blame for me then?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Because you were already late, couldn’t have you in any more trouble now could we Miss Yoo” Mina whispered in return, applying a wink to Jeongyeons name. Jeongyeon instantly became flustered by the sudden action and had no response to what had just happened.

The class was approaching its end, but not before the professor ordered “Okay class, listen up. We are going to be starting a new project based on what we have learnt over the last few weeks. The projects will be done in pairs and the pairs have already been selected. Please look for your name on the screen and find your partner for this project.”

Jeongyeon searched on the screen for her name. After a few seconds of looking she finally found it. She looked across as to who her partner was and was shocked at the name she had seen.

“Well then, I guess we are partners for this project.” Jeongyeon was met with a gummy smile as she turned to face Mina.

“I- I guess we are.” Jeongyeon stuttered, struggling to get her words out after seeing Mina’s captivating smile.

The pair turned back to the screen and saw that they were going to be doing their project on Saturn.

“Oh, Saturn is my favourite planet in our solar system.” Mina excitedly said. “This project has just got better.”

“Better?” Jeongyeon was taken aback by Mina’s comment.

“Yeah, it was already good because I was working with you, you clearly like your stars and astronomy when you look out to them at night.”

Jeongyeon nervously laughed. ‘ _ Yeah, definitely that Mina.’ _

Before the pair knew it the class was over. As the pair walked out of the classroom, walking down the hallway towards their next class, Jeongyeon had an idea pop into her head. “Do you want to come round mine tonight, we can make a start on the project.” She asked Mina.

Mina giggled. “Sure, I’d like that.”

“Shall we say meet at seven?” Jeongyeon trying not to seem as anxious as she actually was.

“Sure, I’ll see you at seven.” Mina turned and waved as she headed off to a different class to Jeongyeon.

‘ _ I can’t believe Mina will actually be coming round tonight. I have to make sure everything’s perfect.’ _ Jeongyeon thought, and tonight was all that was on her mind for the rest of the day.

As soon as the bell rang to signal that it was the end of the day, Jeongyeon rushed home to make preparations for when Mina would come round.

Jeongyeon looked at the weather forecast for the evening and saw it was going to be a clear night, and reasonably warm too. ‘ _ Perfect, this is all going according to plan’ _ Jeongyeon thought as she put two chairs and a table outside under the clear night sky.

Just as Jeongyeon started to run up the stairs to grab her textbook and laptop from out of her room, the doorbell rang. Jeongyeon looked to her watch and saw that it was still ten minutes before Mina was due to arrive. Jeongyeon started to panic at the thought of Mina arriving early and seeing her in dusty clothes from moving the furniture around. She quickly brushed her shirt down and brushed her hair with her hand before opening the door and seeing Mina was there smiling her gummy smile at the door.

Jeongyeon unlocked the door and opened it allowing Mina to enter into the house. “I wasn’t expecting you for another few minutes.” Jeongyeon’s nerves getting the better of her as she just about managed to get her words out.

“I’m sorry that I’m a little early,” Mina started “I’m just so excited to finally be able to do a project with someone who has as much passion on this subject as me.”

Jeongyeon knew she needed to tell Mina the truth, but she didn’t know how. But she did know that she needed to guide Mina outside so the pair could start to work on their project.

When they had reached the garden, Mina noticed that there was no canopy or umbrella blocking the night sky. She sat on one of the chairs and grinned.

‘ _ You and that smile Mina, you are making this so hard.’  _ Jeongyeon thought as she sat in the other chair next to Mina before looking up into the night sky. “H- Hey M-Mina,” she stuttered, the nerves growing stronger within her. “L- Look at the s-stars, l- look how they s-shine for y-you.”

“Jeongyeon, is everything okay?” Mina grew concerned, she hadn't seen Jeongyeon act like this before. “You seem to be stuttering a lot, what’s wrong.”

Jeongyeon knew that she could deny that anything was wrong, but she also knew that Mina knew her well enough to see straight through her lies. She just had to tell Mina the truth. She took a deep breath. “Mina, I don't know that much about Astronomy, I never took it for the professor, for the class or for any other reason but one. I like you Mina, as in I really like you, and you are the reason I took the class. And having you in that class and as my project partner now makes me the happiest girl alive.” Jeongyeon blurted out.

Mina was dumbfounded by the confession she had just heard. “So- So why go through all this effort?” Mina asked.

“Because I wanted to impress you Mina,” Jeongyeon admitted. “I wanted you to feel like you could talk to someone on a level that you wanted to about a subject you wanted to. You deserve to be able to talk to someone who shares the passion you have for this. And Mina with all my heart I want to learn about this, I want to learn so I can share your passion.”

“I- I don’t know what to say Jeongyeon.” Mina said, she was at a loss for words.

“I’m genuinely sorry Mina, but I am willing to learn, if you give me the chance to learn, I will listen to you ramble about your favourite planet Saturn and anything else up in that sky full of stars.”

“Well, I suppose I can give you that chance, but you’ll have to start learning quick, and you can start with this project. So this project is about Saturn. Saturn has 62 moons. My favourite is Titan, which is its biggest, but it also has Rhea, Tethys, Mimas…” Mina started to ramble on about Saturn, its moons, its rings and all the scientific details about it. Jeongyeon was in awe of all the knowledge that Mina clearly had about this, and she had no doubt that she shared it about all of the other planets across the solar system and beyond.

A couple hours later and the girls were done for the night. Jeongyeon walked Mina to the door. “Thank you for the lesson tonight, I feel like I learnt a lot already, especially more than in class” Jeongyeon teased, causing Mina to blush.

“Thank you Jeongyeon, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mina started to walk away, before turning back around and planting a soft kiss on Jeongyeon’s cheek. “I really enjoyed tonight in the end, we should be out under the stars more often, maybe make it our thing.” Mina winked at Jeongyeon. This time it was the brunette’s turn to be flustered.

  
“Yeah, s-see you tomorrow.” was all the Jeongyeon could stutter out before closing the door. She was relieved that Mina wasn’t angry like she suspected, and she actually managed to learn a lot more about astronomy in a couple hours with Mina than she did in any of her Astronomy classes. ‘ _ Maybe this whole thing was written in the stars and we are star crossed lovers bound to meet and fall in love.’ _ Jeongyeon thought to herself, before heading up to her bedroom and climbing into bed, making sure to look out her window and stare at all the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
